Some illogical things
by Haloa
Summary: short one-shots crossing my mind while watching some of my favorite episodes of Star Trek.
1. Chapter 1

**Some Illogical things. (1)**

**The Ta'al.**

McCoy is embarrassed. He failed to make the Vulcan salute with his right hand for the twentieth times and he is becoming insane! James T. Kirk is by his side, in front of the mirror in the bathroom of his quarters, trying to help his friend.

"No, no, no…Calm down and try again without using your other hand!" Jim orders, half laughing.

"Shit! I can't concentrate with you around and stop to mock me!" McCoy says.

"Hey! I try to help!" Jim answers, smiling at his friend in the mirror.

"Then, shut up!" McCoy cries. "I can't understand …Spock is right! How can it be possible?"

"Uh …Spock is often right, you know…"

"You don't understand, Jim! How can it be possible that I can't perform the vulcan salute without separating my fingers with my other hand! Can you believe it? I'm a surgeon! I am able to repair a connection between two blood vessels and probably between two neurons in a damaged brain and I am still unable to order to my fingers to separate this way!" McCoy shouts forming the Ta'al with the help of his left hand, showing his inability to Kirk who sighs loudly …

"Oh Bones, this doesn't matter! Spock trusts you as surgeon. Despite his comments, he respects your skills. "

"Jim…" McCoy says, uneasy, "You know, Spock always submits to our human way of life …I want to show him that I can reciprocate. I want to make the Ta'al the next time I see him, not to boast but to show him some respect!"

"Bones …You care about him!" Jim says, fondly.

"Jim, I have already admitted that Pointy-eared is my friend!" McCoy says, "I want to show him, that's all! So, do you help me?"

"Of course! Try again, and if you use your other hand this time I promise that I will tie your left hand behind your back!"

"Thank you my friend!" McCoy says with a real smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Some illogical things (2)**

**The cave**

McCoy is in the Captain's quarters. He is reporting in detail the last mission, in a grave tone.

"Spock was jealous of me! He lost his control and tried to strangle me! I succeed to reach his logical soul and he suddenly realized that I was right! Spock was acting like his ancestors, five thousand years in the past. You know, he has eaten meat and has fallen in love with the woman… I had to tell him that we must return in our present time, letting the girl behind us, alone."

Now, Leonard looks at his friend. Tears are rolling down his face…

Suddenly, behind his desk, against all odds, Kirk takes his face in both his hands and begins to laugh!

"Jim! How dare you laugh like this! I' m telling you that Spock is probably suffering from the loss of this woman! He made love with Zarabeth and she is dead now!"McCoy shouts, angry.

"Ahahah…Sorry! …I'm sorry! Ahahaha…"

"JIM! Stop it! This is not funny! Are you insane or are you becoming emotionless like a Vulcan? …Well, this is unfair for Spock! Do you realize that he was happy in her arms? This was perhaps the first time…"

"Bones…Calm down! Please, I am sorry…I will explain myself…" Jim says, regaining his seriousness.

"I'm listening!"

"Well…Okay…I was thinking about you in this cave. I was imagining that instead of Spock, YOU acted like our human ancestors, five thousand years in the past, you know …You, a prehistoric man, wearing clothes made from animals skins and fur, speaking with incomprehensible grunts …Poor Zarabeth…At least, she would have a beautiful cave with hands and hunting scenes printed on the wall!"

"Jim … You are an idiot! …But you're right." McCoy adds with a sad smile. "Zarabeth was lucky with Spock. Five thousand years ago, Vulcans were at least an advanced people, barbaric but more civilized than our poor ancestors!"

"Leonard, I'm sorry. I made fun of this story but in reality I'm sad for Spock…Do you think that I should speak with him?"

"No way! But you could invite him to play chess…I am sure he will be _satisfied_ by the distraction." McCoy replies.


End file.
